Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent
by Chiiyo86
Summary: A la fin du monde, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de tenir bon. Spoilers pour "The End".


Note: _Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai conscience que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit en français... Toutes mes excuses, et pour la peine, voilà la traduction de la plus longue fanfic que j'ai écrite récemment. L'original a été écrite pour un challenge sur hoodie_time, en réponse au défi suivant (je traduis et je résume): dans le futur montré dans l'épisode 5.04 "The End", une maladie s'abat dû aux mauvaises conditions d'hygiène (le choléra était suggéré) et Dean, Castiel et d'autres doivent lutter contre. Pour une raison ou pour une autre Castiel finit par avoir à s'occuper de Dean." C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'un peu centré sur Castiel, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez! Pour des raisons évidentes, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 5.04._

Disclaimer: _En dépit de Noël qui vient de passer, rien ne m'appartient de la série Supernatural._

---

La première fois que Dean alla en Enfer, ce fut rapide et douloureux : les chiens qui le réduisaient en pièces, leurs grondements et leur bave dégoulinante ; la douleur abominable, déchirante, la puanteur d'oeufs pourris du soufre, et Sam qui hurlait, hurlait comme si c'était lui qui était en train de mourir. Puis tout d'un coup tout s'était arrêté, il était en Enfer, et il y resta très, très longtemps.

La deuxième fois, ce fut différent. La deuxième fois, l'Enfer vint à lui, et il lui fallut un moment avant de s'en rendre compte car il était trompé par le fait qu'il était toujours en vie. Aveuglé par l'espoir, par la conviction qu'il pourrait s'en sortir s'il se battait avec suffisamment de force. Le destin pouvait aller se faire foutre, pensait-il. Et les anges, et Michael, et Lucifer. Ils ne l'auraient pas.

Il avait eu tort. Il le savait maintenant, mais cela ne lui était plus d'aucune aide.

---

Le premier signe fut sans aucun doute le jour où Castiel se matérialisa dans sa chambre sans avertissement, comme il le faisait toujours. À chaque fois, le cœur de Dean faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, mais quand il avait demandé à Castiel s'il était possible d'annoncer son arrivée à coups de trompette ou un truc du genre, l'ange s'était contenté de lui adresser un regard inexpressif.

« C'est bon, j'ai rien dit, avait grommelé Dean, en secouant la tête face au sens de l'humour inexistant de Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose, avait annoncé Castiel, et il y avait une lueur inhabituelle dans son regard. Quelque chose de presque… compatissant, et Dean avait alors su qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Castiel avait à lui dire. Mais il était déjà trop tard. « Lucifer a trouvé son réceptacle. Son véritable réceptacle, je veux dire.

- Tu veux dire que… Tu veux dire qu'il…

- Il a Sam, oui. Dean, je suis désolé. »

Castiel s'était rapproché, avait levé une main dans une maladroite imitation d'un geste humain de réconfort. Dean avait reculé d'un pas, voulant se cacher de ce que Castiel venait de lui dire, effacer les mots. Il avait essayé de rechercher Sam, quelques semaines après la conversation téléphonique au cours de laquelle son frère lui avait dit qu'il était le réceptacle de Lucifer, mais il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Il était injoignable par téléphone, et personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, pas même Bobby. Soit Sam avait suivi son conseil et avait brouillé ses traces mieux que jamais auparavant, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose. C'était deux ans auparavant, et Dean avait essayé de se raccrocher à l'espoir que Sam était en vie mais en cavale comme Dean l'était, se cachant de Lucifer et de leur deux destinées. Il semblait bien que cet espoir-là ait été déçu.

Ce fut le premier coup dur, le plus difficile à supporter. À partir de là, la situation ne fit qu'empirer.

---

« C'est moi ou il fait chaud là-dedans ? Non ? Bon sang, je peux plus respirer. »

Robert déglutit convulsivement, et tira sur le col de sa chemise. Il n'avait cessé de s'agiter depuis une demi-heure, nerveux, incapable de rester assis tranquille sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, tandis qu'ils roulaient en direction du camp. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Les yeux de son ami ne quittaient pas la route, mais un muscle de sa joue tressaillait – clairement, Dean en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Castiel : Robert était infecté. C'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises quand ils s'aventuraient dans les zones de quarantaine, un homme se faisait infecter et ils ne s'en rendaient compte que quand il se transformait. Mais l'expérience leur avait appris qu'il y avait des signes, des symptômes qui trahissaient l'avancée du virus dans le sang de la victime. Robert les manifestait tous.

« Dean, fit Castiel à voix basse.

- Je réfléchis, Cas ! aboya Dean.

- Quoi ? demanda anxieusement Robert. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ?

- Calme-toi, vieux », murmura Jim, assis à l'arrière avec Robert. Castiel surprit le regard apeuré du gamin dans le rétroviseur. De toute évidence, lui aussi avait conscience de la situation. Et Robert, se demanda Castiel, est-ce qu'il savait ? Pouvait-il sentir l'infection progresser dans ses veines ? Peut-être préférait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Dean jura doucement, puis il pressa brusquement le pied sur la pédale de frein. La voiture s'arrêta brutalement dans un horrible bruit de crissement de pneu, et Castiel se serait retrouvé tête la première dans le pare-brise s'il ne s'y était pas attendu.

« Putain de merde, Dean ! hurla Robert. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?

- Robert, articula Dean d'une voix d'un calme trompeur. Sors de la voiture.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Sors, s'il te plaît. »

Robert fronça les sourcils d'un air incertain. Dean ne disait jamais s'il te plaît, ou du moins il ne le disait plus. C'était le Dean que tout le monde connaissait, et Castiel était le seul à avoir des souvenirs d'une autre époque. Leur chef sans peur et sans reproche, comme Castiel l'appelait parfois en plaisantant, jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus une plaisanterie. Dean n'avait peur de rien, parce que sa plus grande peur s'était déjà réalisée. Cela aussi, Castiel était le seul à le savoir.

Jim était déjà sorti de la voiture. La peur et l'appréhension rendaient ses yeux immenses, et son jeune visage était d'une pâleur mortelle.

« Pourquoi tu sors pas, Robert ? appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je… commença Robert, avant d'écarquiller soudainement les yeux. Non ! cria-t-il. C'est pas possible, c'est pas… Je suis pas… »

Dean sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté de Robert, attrapa Robert par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur d'une secousse brutale. Les hurlements de l'homme leur perçaient les tympans.

« Robert ! appela Dean en essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix couvre les cris déchirant de Robert. « Calme-toi ! Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, je t'en prie » On aurait dit que c'était lui qui suppliait.

Robert sanglotait maintenant, s'étranglait, de grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues mal rasées.

« Pitié, pitié, balbutiait-il. Je t'en pris, ne me tue pas, Dean ! J'ai rien fait de mal, je t'ai bien servi, je, je… »

Castiel arriva de derrière Dean et posa une main sur l'épaule de Robert. Il la sentit trembler sous ses doigts.

« On va le maintenir en place pendant que tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Jim, viens-là. Prends l'autre bras. »

Dean lâcha Robert, l'abandonnant à l'étreinte de Castiel. Jim prit l'autre bras comme on le lui avait ordonné, l'air effrayé mais déterminé, et tellement jeune. Se sentant fermement maintenu, Robert dut réaliser que la fin était proche parce qu'il se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, à essayer de les repousser et de leur porter des coups.

« Laissez-moi partir ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! Je vous tuerai, je… »

Une détonation assourdissante, et Robert se tut. Son sang chaud avait éclaboussé Jim et Castiel, peignant leurs visages de points rouges. Castiel s'essuya machinalement, mais Jim laissa tomber le corps de Robert et émit un gémissement suraigu.

« Oh, putain, putain, putain. Putain. »

Il se retourna, tomba à genoux, et vomit. Dean s'appuya contre sa voiture, son arme toujours à la main, et ferma les yeux.

---

Dean enterra Robert sur le bord de la route à l'aide d'une pelle tirée du coffre de l'Impala, un vestige de sa vie de chasseur. Il ne laissa pas Castiel creuser avec lui, et Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux essayer d'imposer son aide. Parfois, Dean avait seulement besoin de faire les choses par lui-même. La plupart du temps, en fait.

Quand ce fut fini, ils grimpèrent dans l'Impala et repartirent en silence. Jim semblait en état de choc, et Dean s'était tellement renfermé sur lui-même que même Castiel n'avait pas idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Les autres sont probablement déjà arrivé au camp », finit-il par dire. Faire la conversation, voilà un art humain qu'il commençait tout juste à maîtriser. « Ils doivent se demander s'il nous est arrivé quelque chose.

- Eh bien, on leur expliquera quand on sera de retour. » Dean parlait avec les dents serrées, comme si le simple fait d'énoncer des mots lui était pénible.

« Oui. »

Comme ils s'y attendaient, à peine arrivés au camp ils se trouvèrent assaillis de questions inquiètes. À une époque comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, tout événement inattendu était en général de mauvais augure. Les cinq hommes qui les avaient accompagnés dans leur expédition, mais avaient pris une autre voiture, les entourèrent dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'Impala en parlant tous en même temps.

« Où est Robert ? » demanda finalement Ed, et sa question réduisit les autres au silence. Ils se mirent tous à scruter l'intérieur de la voiture pour constater que Robert n'était pas là, puis ils se tournèrent vers Dean d'un air interrogateur.

Castiel vit le visage de Dean s'assombrir. Ed était l'un des meilleurs amis de Robert ; la nouvelle de sa mort allait lui être difficile à supporter. Mais avant que Dean n'ait le temps de faire plus que d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quelqu'un vint se joindre au groupe.

« Dean, je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ? »

« Doc », comme ils l'appelaient tous, avait été médecin dans une petite ville de l'Indiana pendant cinquante ans. Sa femme et sa fille avaient été parmi les premières victimes du virus Croatoan, et il avait rejoint leur camp quand ils étaient à peine plus de vingt. Il avait été accueilli comme un don du ciel, car dans leur situation précaire, un médecin pouvait s'avérer plus précieux que de l'or.

Il avait un air sombre que Castiel ne lui avait encore jamais vu, ce qui était particulièrement alarmant. Leur situation avait déjà été plutôt désespérée dans le passé, les problèmes de plus en plus sérieux et de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le camp prenait de l'importance. Cette fois, cependant, Castiel sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment grave.

« Laissez-nous, les gars, ordonna Dean d'une voix tendue.

- Et pour Robert ?

- Robert est mort. Il était infecté. »

L'annonce brutale fit l'effet d'un coup de massue au groupe, bien qu'ils aient certainement su, quelque part au fond d'eux, que telle était la raison de l'absence de Robert. D'un regard, Dean fit passer l'ordre de prendre le large, et ils s'exécutèrent comme un seul homme, abasourdis et silencieux. Doc ne cessa de jeter des regards nerveux dans leur direction et ne dit rien avant d'être sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre. Castiel ne bougea pas, demeurant debout un pas derrière Dean, et Doc ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, parce personne ne remettait jamais en question sa place aux côtés de Dean ou la nature de leur relation. Il était l'ombre fidèle de leur chef. « Mon putain d'ange gardien à moi tout seul, » disait parfois sarcastiquement Dean, et Castiel répondait toujours par un sourire, même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

« Alors comme ça, Robert est mort, hein ? finit par dire Doc.

- Ouais.

- Quelle dommage. C'était un homme bien.

- Arrête les conneries, Doc, l'interrompit Dean avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien, ça ne doit pas être notre journée. » Doc eut un rire forcé. « Jeremy est mort.

- Quoi ? Mais il allait bien quand on est parti ! Enfin, bien, pas tout à fait, mais il faisait que… vomir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, ça pour vomir, il a vomi ! Entre autres. Au bout de quelques heures, il était raide mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer ça ? Est-ce que… » Dean se força à inspirer. Il se tourna vers Castiel. « Est-ce que ça pourrait être une autre merde envoyée par Lucifer ?

- Tu en sais plus sur le surnaturel que moi, intervint Doc avant que Castiel ne puisse répondre. Mais j'ai travaillé dans des pays pauvres quand j'étais encore un jeune médecin idéaliste, et je crois que je sais ce que c'est.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Doc s'approcha de Dean, se pencha vers lui comme pour lui murmurer un secret à l'oreille.

« Je crois que c'est le _cholera,_ chuchota Doc. Je crois que nous avons une putain d'épidémie de choléra sur les bras, Dean.

- Bon sang. » Dean se passa la main sur la bouche, regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de demander : « T'es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que je peux l'être sans test en laboratoire. »

Dean jura à nouveau, et expira doucement. Castiel voyait bien combien il luttait pour prendre sur lui, si tôt après la mort atroce de Robert. Doc le remarqua sans doute aussi, parce qu'il n'essaya pas de pousser Dean à dire quelque chose.

« Ok, ok, marmonna Dean après quelques secondes de silence. Euh… D'où vient la maladie ?

- Je dirais de l'eau. C'est souvent le cas.

- Mais on fait toujours bouillir l'eau qu'on prend de la rivière. C'est pas suffisant pour tuer le… truc qui cause ça ?

- La bactérie, suppléa Doc d'un ton absent. C'est une bactérie. Et c'est bien de bouillir l'eau, mais ensuite on la conserve dans des bidons, et quand les gens les touchent ils peuvent transmettre la bactérie à l'eau… On a des nouveaux arrivants tout le temps, Dieu sait par où ils sont passés. S'ils ne se lavent pas les mains correctement… Eh bien, c'est suffisant pour démarrer une épidémie.

- T'arrêtes pas de parler d'épidémie. Tu crois qu'il va y avoir d'autres cas ?

- J'en suis presque sûr. Le choléra est très contagieux. Il faut qu'on prenne des mesures maintenant avant d'être décimés.

- Quel genre de mesure ? Bordel, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, moi. »

Dean avait l'air au bord de la panique, et Castiel se rapprocha d'un pas pour le laisser sentir son soutien silencieux. La menace d'une épidémie était pour lui une idée lointaine, pourtant, car il n'avait jamais été malade. Sa nouvelle condition de mortel rendait cela possible, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter vraiment.

« Bon, tout d'abord, il nous faut avertir les autres. » Le ton de Doc était sérieux et concentré.

« Ils vont paniquer ! Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'occuper d'une émeute en plus d'une épidémie !

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Pour empêcher le virus de se répandre, il nous faut la coopération de tous. Le plus important est d'insister pour que tout le monde se lave bien les mains. C'est crucial.

- Ok, c'est toi le doc, je te fais confiance là-dessus. Quoi d'autre ?

- Hmm… » Doc caressa le sommet chauve de son crâne. « Désinfecter l'eau. Avec du décolorant, ou… de la lessive liquide. De l'eau de javelle. Ce que tu peux trouver en ville. Il va falloir désinfecter les corps, aussi, et les enterrer loin du camp.

- En parlant de corps… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du corps de Jeremy ?

- J'ai, euh, je l'ai laissé dans sa tente, enveloppé dans un drap. Ce n'est pas suffisant, il faudra le laver. Même mort, Jeremy est toujours contagieux.

- D'accord. Est-ce qu'on a besoin d' autres trucs… genre des médocs ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera des malades ?

- Ce serait bien d'avoir des antibiotiques, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour guérir la maladie une fois qu'une personne est infectée. La déshydratation est ce qui tue les malades touchés par le choléra, en fait, alors le mieux est de les garder hydratés avec une solution orale de réhydratation… On devrait pouvoir concocter quelque chose avec de l'eau, du sel et du sucre.

- Très bien. » Dean resta silencieux un moment, rentré en lui-même, songeur, avant d'annoncer : « Bon, j'imagine qu'on va devoir retourner en zone de quarantaine. »

Doc parut sur le point de protester, mais finit par acquiescer gravement. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « en ville » : la ville la plus proche, touché par le virus Croatoan, avait été soumise au même destin que toutes les villes sur lesquelles s'était abattu le virus démonique ; elle avait été évacuée et bombardée. Mais quand les réfugiés avaient besoin de quelque chose – nourriture, vêtements, produit hygiénique, ou médicament – Dean, Castiel, et quelques volontaires descendait en ville pour les faire les courses les plus dangereuses qui existent. Ils en revenaient tout juste, mais maintenant il leur fallait trouver du décolorant ou de la javelle, et plus de sel et de sucre qu'ils en avaient. Ce qui avait semblé être un luxe dont on pouvait se passer auparavant était maintenant la clé de leur survie.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

« Tu viens ? » Il demandait toujours l'aide de Castiel de cette manière, comme si Castiel pouvait refuser.

« Bien sûr, répondit Castiel, comme toujours. J'appelle les autres ?

- Hmm, non. Laisser-les… faire face à la mort de Robert. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir à nous deux.

- C'est dangereux, Dean, intervint Doc.

- À qui le dis-tu », répliqua Dean laconiquement, avant de commencer à marcher vers la voiture.

Avant de le suivre, Castiel regarda en direction de Doc, et le vit secouer tristement la tête.

---

Contrairement à ce que Dean avait prédit, les réfugiés ne paniquèrent pas quand on leur annonça la cause de la mort de Jeremy, du moins pas dans un premier temps. Peut-être était-ce parce l'Apocalypse provoquait un état général d'abasourdissement – Jeremy était mort du cholera, mais Robert était mort du virus Croatoan. Les gens avaient vu leurs maisons détruites, avaient été témoins de la fin du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Que représentait une maladie parfaitement naturelle face à cela ?

Plusieurs règles sanitaires édictées par Doc furent épinglées sur des arbres un peu partout, clairement énoncées à tous par l'écriture brouillonne de Dean. Mais beaucoup de gens ne les prenaient pas au sérieux, au point que Dean dut ordonner à ses hommes de surveiller que ceux qui revenaient des latrines se lavaient bien les mains.

Cet état d'esprit changea à mesure la maladie se répandit et que les corps s'entassèrent. Voir les malades gémir de douleur, se vomir et se faire dessus, trop faibles pour se nettoyer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent en un jour ou moins, était une source de motivation incontestable. Les morts d'enfants, en particulier, eurent un impact considérable sur l'esprit des gens.

Ils durent monter une tente de fortune avec une bâche pour garder les malades à l'écart des autres et limiter les risques de contamination. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de volontaires pour s'occuper d'eux, à part Doc, Castiel, Dean, et leur famille, pour ceux qui avaient la chance d'en avoir encore. Castiel découvrit que cela ne le dérangeait pas, de les laver, les faire boire, leur murmurer des mots de réconfort pour les distraire de leur extrême faiblesse et de la douleur des crampes. Il ne ressentait pas de répulsion face aux excréments, comme c'était généralement le cas pour les humains, et il ne craignait pas la contagion, même s'il savait que la menace était réelle. Il ne se sentait pas l'un d'entre eux, pas encore.

Dean et lui étaient en train de s'occuper de certains des corps, suivant à la lettre les prescriptions détaillées de Doc – les laver à l'eau désinfectée, remplir la bouche et l'anus de coton, envelopper le corps dans un drap. Castiel avait conscience que ces corps bleus et émaciés étaient censés être horribles selon les critères humains, mais il n'avait aucun sentiment de dégoût. Tout d'un coup, cependant, alors qu'il entreprenait, les mains gantées, de nettoyer le corps d'un vieil homme que la mort faisait paraître encore plus vieux, il fut envahi d'un sentiment d'épouvante prémonitoire. Il se vit lui-même dans le futur, mort, peut-être pas du choléra mais on ne peut plus mort malgré tout, et il n'avait jamais ressenti cette perspective de manière si intuitive. Il saisit alors la différence entre savoir qu'on va mourir, et le _savoir_, avec ses tripes, comme dirait Dean.

Castiel retint son souffle, s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait et leva la tête pour regarder dans la direction de Dean. Son ami travaillait le front plissé, lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre et le nez froncé. Il ressentait probablement la répulsion qui échappait à Castiel, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se proposer pour la tâche. C'était une forme de punition, comme presque tout ce que Dean faisait au quotidien.

Il s'occupait d'une petite fille, manipulait son corps fragile avec beaucoup de soin et de respect. Elle s'appelait Emily, se souvint Castiel. Dean dut sentir le regard qui pesait sur lui, parce qu'il commenta :

« C'est pire quand c'est des enfants.

- Elle est mieux là où elle est », offrit Castiel.

Dean eut un grognement de dérision.

« Tu sais, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que c'était rien que des conneries. » Il fit une pause, comme frappé par une idée. « Hé, mais peut-être que t'en sais plus à ce sujet, toi. Est-ce que… elle est vraiment dans un endroit meilleur qu'ici ? »

Castiel considéra un instant le mensonge. Les humains se mentaient parfois les un aux autres pour se réconforter, et si Castiel voulait quelque chose, c'était bien réconforter Dean autant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais Dean le saurait, conclut Castiel. Dean savait toujours.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-il. Je n'ai jamais eu à me charger de ce genre de chose.

- Oh, d'accord. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un brouhaha en provenance du camp.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? » marmonna Dean en ôtant ses gants et en se mettant debout avec un craquement de genoux. Castiel le suivit.

Ils trouvèrent la plupart des réfugiés rassemblés en un cercle, échangeant les uns avec les autres des murmures apeurés, excités et curieux. La foule entourait trois personnes, tout en se maintenant à distance respectable. Un homme se tenait debout et s'agitait avec des cris et de grands gestes en direction de deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme à genoux dans la boue, tête baissée. Le visage de l'homme agenouillé arborait une vilaine marque rouge, et celui de la femme un bleu mauve plus ancien. Castiel les identifia tous : l'homme en colère appelait Jack Perry, la femme était son épouse, Eleanora, et l'autre homme un de ses amis – Elliot, si la mémoire de Castiel ne lui faisait pas défaut.

« Hé ! » cria Dean avec autorité. Les gens s'écartèrent pour les laisser lui et Castiel pénétrer le cercle.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fous, vieux ? »

Jack se retourna, et Dean et Castiel purent constater qu'il tenait une arme à la main.

« Holà, holà . » Dean leva les mains, paumes en avant. « Je te conseille te laisser tomber cette arme, mon pote.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, Dean ? » Jack agitait son arme et Dean recula prudemment d'un pas, tandis que sa main se portait à l'étui qu'il avait à sa cuisse. « Je vais sauver ce putain de camp !

- Sauver le camp ? Mais de quoi ?

- De la colère divine ! »

Dean cligna des yeux.

« Hein, pardon ? balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tout ça nous arrive ? Le virus Croatoan, et les démons, et maintenant le _choléra_. Comme si on avait pas assez souffert ! Ça va tous nous tuer, chacun d'entre nous. Que crois-tu qui a déclenché ça ?

- Euh, la malchance ? Une mauvaise hygiène ? »

La voix de Dean était teintée d'une nuance de sarcasme, mais Jack n'écoutait pas.

« Parce que certains d'entre nous sont des pécheurs ! Cette… _salope_ », il fit un geste en direction de sa femme, « couchait avec un de mes amis. Ils commettaient le péché d'adultère, et Dieu nous punit tous pour ça. »

Castiel avait envie de dire qu'il ne pensait pas que son Père infligerait à tout un camp une terrible maladie à cause de deux personnes qui couchaient ensemble, pas alors que le monde était entre les mains de Lucifer, mais il resta silencieux. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude en ce qui Le concernait, et de toute manière son intervention ne ferait que mettre Dean en colère et plonger tout le monde dans la confusion.

« Donc, si je résume bien, fit Dean, Dieu a décidé de nous envoyer le choléra parce t'es si nul au pieu que ta femme est obligée d'aller voir ailleurs, et maintenant tu vas tout arranger en les abattant, elle et Elliot. Je dois dire, c'est un amas de conneries tout à fait hilarant. »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Jack, et il se tourna pour pointer son arme vers Dean, mais Dean s'y était de toute évidence attendu, parce qu'il avait dégainé sa propre arme. Castiel réagit par instinct et fit de même, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à mettre Jack en joue.

« Tu peux essayer de me tuer, Jack, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, lança Dean. Mais alors mon pote l'ange te mettra une balle dans la tête. Il a l'air inoffensif, mais il tire bien. C'est moi qui lui aie appris, tu sais. Tu peux aussi tenter de le tuer lui, mais dans ce cas sois sûr que je te louperais pas. »

Jack tremblait, et ses deux mains serraient l'arme si fort que les jointures étaient blanches. Les yeux de Dean firent un rapide mouvement en direction de certains de ses hommes dans la foule, lesquels se placèrent rapidement autour de Jack et l'agrippèrent. Le visage de l'homme prit une expression paniquée, et il lâcha son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de lui ? » demanda Ed.

Dean se pencha pour ramasser l'arme de Jack.

« Attachez-le à un arbre. Il aura le temps de penser à Dieu et au châtiment. »

Les hommes entraînèrent Jack, qui essayait en vain de lutter. Dean se dirigea vers Eleanora et lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle évita son regard et s'éloigna de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dean la regarda s'en aller et quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa manière de se tenir, poussa Castiel à se demander si Dean avait couché avec elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait poser la question, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Bien que Jack, Elliot, et Eleanora soient partis, la foule était toujours rassemblée et Dean foudroya les gens du regard. « Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Peut-être que Jack a raison, dit quelqu'un. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ce qui nous arrive. »

Dean plissa les yeux.

« Ok, je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous pouvez penser ce que voulez. Vous pouvez prier, vous mettre à genoux, demander le pardon de Dieu et tout le bordel. Personnellement, je crois que Dieu en a rien à faire de nous, mais bon, c'est que mon avis. »

Dean ne regardait pas Castiel en disant cela, mais cela n'empêchait pas les mots de faire mal. C'était le pire des scénarios, l'idée que Dieu ne se soucie pas de ses créatures. C'était ce qu'avait cru Uriel. Parfois, Castiel se disait qu'il préférait penser que Dieu était mort.

« Mais si l'un d'entre vous, bande de connards, prend une arme et se met à débiter des conneries comme Jack vient de le faire », poursuivit Dean, « vous vous barrez de ce camp et n'y mettez plus jamais les pieds. Et là vous pouvez crever de faim, être transformés en Croats, ou tués par des démons, j'en ai rien à carrer. C'est clair ? » Personne ne dit rien. « Tout le monde a bien compris, putain ?

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, Dean, t'inquiète. »

C'était la voix de Jim qui venait de résonner, forte et claire. Brave petit, se dit Castiel, et il adressa un sourire au gamin.

« Ok, parfait. Maintenant allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tout le monde ! »

Un murmure parcourut la foule, puis les gens obéirent et s'éparpillèrent. Dean se pressa les paumes des mains contre les yeux, et Castiel parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas.

« Ça va ?

- Ouais. Une journée dans la vie de Dean Winchester, c'est tout. Putain de Dieu. Euh, sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Pas de problème. » Il n'y avait plus rien que Dean puisse dire sur Dieu qui pourrait offenser Castiel. « T'étais très impressionnant, tu sais, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Avec ta voix tonnante, et l'autorité inflexible, et le 'Tout le monde a bien compris ?' »

- Oh, la ferme.

- Non, non. Tu leur a vraiment montré qui est le patron.

- Ta gueule, Cas. Ça te va pas, le sarcasme. »

Mais il souriait, et il fila une bourrade à l'épaule de Castiel, alors Castiel décida de compter cela comme un bon point.

---

Le jour suivant, Jack était parti. Quelqu'un l'avait détaché de l'arbre, et comme Eleanora avait disparu également, tout le monde supposa qu'elle était ce quelqu'un. Castiel était intrigué : pourquoi faire cela, libérer son mari et peut-être s'enfuir avec lui alors qu'il avait voulu la tuer, l'avait traitée de salope ? Par peur, par culpabilité parce qu'elle l'avait trompé ?

« Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait, c'est tout, suggéra Dean avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Pourquoi l'aurait-elle trompé si elle l'aimait ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il assurait plus au lit. Peut-être qu'il était violent.

- Et elle l'aimerait malgré tout ?

- Y a des gens qui se glissent sous ta peau, qui deviennent une partie de toi et tu peux rien y faire. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Castiel le fixa du regard, perplexe. Dean lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est pas grave, Cas. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

- Je t'emmerde », répliqua Castiel, bien qu'il pense voir ce que voulait dire Dean. Mais cela provoquait toujours un rire incrédule chez Dean quand de tels mots sortaient de la bouche de Castiel. Aujourd'hui le rire paraissait un peu plus forcé que d'habitude, mais il pouvait s'en contenter.

Les Perry furent les premiers à partie, mais pas les seuls. Presque chaque nuit des gens, parfois des familles entières, faisaient leurs valises quand tout était noir et silencieux, et au matin il ne restait qu'un carré d'herbe jaune et aplatie à la place de leur tente.

Quand Dean ne constatait pas les faits par lui-même, c'était toujours Doc qui venait lui murmurer la nouvelle à l'oreille d'un air grave, comme s'ils pouvaient garder cela secret. Dean, pour sa part, était résigné.

« Je peux pas en vouloir aux gens de partir, dit-il un jour.

- Mais ils peuvent répandre le virus ! On ne peut pas laisser ces gens aller et venir à leur guise en semant la mort partout où ils vont !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Les attacher ? Leur tirer dessus ?

- Je sais pas ! Peut-être !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Encore plus de gens vont mourir, Dean ! Il est de notre responsabilité de…

- C'est la fin du monde, Doc, alors des gens qui meurent, y en a un paquet. Et puis je crois qu'on est tous foutus, de toute façon. »

Il devint rapidement évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester où ils étaient. Ils prenaient toutes les précautions possibles pour contenir la maladie, mais quand les latrines sont des trous dans le sol et qu'il n'y a pas d'eau courante, l'hygiène paraît un problème insurmontable. L'hiver arrivait à grands pas et ils savaient que les tentes ne seraient pas suffisantes pour les protéger du froid qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Ils parlaient de partir tous les jours, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire des malades. Aucun d'entre eux n'était en état de voyager, même ceux qui paraissaient en voie de rémission – Doc avait expliqué qu'il y avait toujours une possibilité de rechute. La situation était extrêmement frustrante. Des gens mouraient, et ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les aider, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être assez.

Ce fut Castiel qui apporta une solution. Il trouva un jour un semi-remorque suffisamment grand pour transporter tous leurs malades dans des conditions acceptables, et le ramena au camp – Dean lui avait appris à conduire, comme il lui avait appris à tirer, à se raser, ainsi qu'un millier d'autres choses humaines. Au camp, il fut accueilli par le premier vrai sourire que Dean arborait depuis des semaines.

Dean rassembla tout le monde par un matin ensoleillé.

« Ok, tout le monde, j'ai du nouveau, annonça-t-il. Je suis sûr que vous avez conscience de la merde dans laquelle on est. On est mal protégé contre les attaques, contre les intempéries, et avec l'hiver qui arrive… On a pas d'eau courante ou de vraies toilettes. On a besoin de bâtiments en dur, on a besoin de bouger. Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. Faîtes vos bagages, parce qu'on part dans deux jours. »

À peine avait-il fini que des questions et des exclamations vibrantes d'anxiété s'élevèrent de toute part.

« Où on va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des malades ?

- On ne peut pas les laisser ici ! Mon mari…

- Et pour les Croats ? »

Dean leva les deux mains.

« Ok, ok, tout le monde se calme ! Hé ! » Le silence se fit. « Merci. Je sais que vous avez peur. Je sais que vous en avez vu des vertes et des pas mûres, et que vous craignez ce qui nous attend dehors. Mais il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici. Et il n'est pas question de laisser les malades derrière nous. Ils viennent aussi. Cas nous a trouvé un camion et il sera notre hôpital sur roues. Ou un truc dans le genre. »

Ils quittèrent le camp deux jours plus tard, comme Dean l'avait prévu. Doc et une poignée de volontaires se relayaient pour conduire le camion/« hôpital sur roues », pendant que Dean et Castiel s'entassaient dans l'Impala en compagnie de Jim et de sa sœur jumelle Emma, en tant qu'équipe d'éclaireurs. Les autres réfugiés suivaient aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Jim et Emma étaient jeunes, mais de bons tireurs, grâce à leur père, et ils adoraient Dean.

La vie sur les routes n'était pas familière à Castiel comme elle l'était à Dean, alors il fut surpris de constater à quelle vitesse la routine s'installa. L'Impala partait en avant et explorait les environs, en quête des menaces possibles et d'un lieu où ils pourraient s'installer. Ensuite ils retrouvaient le reste du groupe et Dean jetait un œil aux malades – et enterrait les morts, occasionnellement –, faisait le partage de la nourriture et de l'eau, et se décidait sur un endroit où passer la nuit.

De temps en temps ils étaient obligés partir à la recherche de nourriture et autres produits de première nécessité dans les villes détruites près desquelles ils passaient. Il s'agissait généralement de zones grouillant de Croats, alors Dean, Castiel, les jumeaux et quelques autres devaient s'y rendre armés jusqu'aux dents, et parfois, au retour, certains manquaient à l'appel.

Le dixième jour, peut-être, l'Impala s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route et ils en étaient sortis, prêts à partir en reconnaissance. Dean avait étalé une carte sur le capot de la voiture et Castiel, Emma et Jim s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Ils possédaient quelques cartes, aucune vraiment fiable à cause des bombardements qui avaient bouleversés les paysages, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils quoi que ce soit d'autre sur lequel travailler. Les cartes représentaient une source infinie de curiosité pour Castiel. À l'époque où il pouvait toujours se téléporter là où il le voulait, il n'avait aucun besoin de carte. Il avait une conscience instinctive d'où il se trouvait et d'où il voulait aller, de la terre et de chacun de ses habitants.

« Mais ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ça », avait-il laissé échapper, perplexe, la première fois qu'il avait vu une carte. Dean lui avait ri au nez.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, personne n'était d'humeur à rire. Ils étaient tous fatigués et sur les nerfs à cause de la longueur interminable du voyage et de la nécessité d'être en permanence sur le qui-vive. Dean en particulier n'avait pas bonne mine, le visage pâle avec des ombres qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Castiel n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis leur départ du camp, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait besoin que de peu de sommeil. Dean avait encore moins dormi. Castiel se demandait comment dire à son ami qu'il avait besoin de repos sans le mettre sur la défensive, quand Emma le devança :

« Dean ? Tu penses pas qu'un d'entre nous devrait conduire, pour que tu puisses dormir ? »

Castiel grimaça discrètement. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas encore Dean suffisamment bien pour saisir toute la portée de ce qu'elle demandait.

« Je vais bien, répondit Dean d'un air absent, tout en traçant du bout du doigt une route mentale sur la carte, et se frottant le front avec les jointures de l'autre main. « Il devrait y avoir un camp de vacance à une vingtaine de kilomètres à l'est. Camp Chitiqua. S'il n'a pas été détruit, ce serait l'endroit idéal pour nous… Alors je propose qu'on suive cette route, là, aussi longtemps qu'on le peut, et si elle se trouve coupée on pourrait prendre celle-ci et… » Il s'interrompit, plongé dans ses pensées, sans cesser de se frotter le front.

« Et pour conduire, Dean ? » essaya Emma à nouveau. Jim se tourna vers elle et articula en silence, _tais-toi, _mais elle l'ignora avec une aisance toute fraternelle. « Castiel peut le faire si tu penses que Jimmy et moi on est trop jeunes. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- C'est moi qui conduis.

- Mais…

- Fin de la discussion, Sam. »

Les jumeaux ouvrirent de grands yeux et le cœur de Castiel manqua un battement. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, car Dean ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, alors Castiel devait-il ou non lui faire remarquer son lapsus ? Jim ouvrit la bouche, et Castiel décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il le fasse avant qu'un des jumeaux demande qui était Sam.

« Dean, tu l'as appelée Sam.

- Ah bon ? » Dean devint blanc comme un linge, et déglutit. « Euh, désolé, Em.

- C'est… pas grave. » Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'elle allait poser la question, mais elle fut assez sage pour garder la bouche fermée. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère, qui ne dit rien non plus.

« On y va ? » demanda Castiel pour mettre fin à l'horrible silence.

Dean lui adressa un regard emprunt de gratitude.

« Ouais, allons-y. »

Castiel essaya de réprimer le malaise qui grandissait en lui, et résolu de forcer Dean à se reposer une fois qu'ils auraient fait un tour au camp Chitiqua. Sauf que quand ils parvinrent au camp et trouvèrent les bâtiments intacts, les lieux paisibles, et même de l'eau courante – ce qui était plus qu'ils n'avaient osé l'espérer – Dean décida que le terme de leur voyage était venu, et le reste de la journée fut passé à rejoindre les autres réfugiés pour les mener sains et saufs au camp.

Cependant, il en fallait plus pour que Castiel abandonne. On parle bien de patience d'ange, et Castiel avait été un ange pendant des milliers d'années. Il n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent aisément.

---

À la tombée de la nuit, le camp Chitiqua était toujours bourdonnant d'activité. Après avoir reconnu les lieux et s'être assuré qu'ils étaient sûrs, il y avait encore une multitude de choses à faire pour installer tout le monde. Ils ouvrirent les fenêtres de tous les chalets, firent un rapide ménage, balayant la poussière et les feuilles mortes. Ils déchargèrent les voitures de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu emporter de leur précédent camp, essayèrent de trouver un coin où dormir et poser ses affaires pour chacun, et un endroit qu'ils puissent transformer en infirmerie de fortune pour les malades qui avaient survécus au voyage.

Dean tentait d'être partout à la fois, et y parvenait presque. Il résolvait les disputes qui éclataient entre les réfugiés, qui étaient fatigués, de mauvaise humeur et pressés de trouver quelque part où ils pourraient enfin se reposer ; il aidait à transporter les malades de l'arrière de camion au plus grand bâtiment du camp, sans doute l'ancien réfectoire ; il ordonnait à certain de ses hommes de commencer à patrouiller pour assurer la sécurité. Castiel le suivait sans se fatiguer, et essayait de le convaincre de se poser un moment avant de s'effondrer. Sa seule arme était la persévérance, et il savait que quand Dean était comme ça le seule solution était de se montrer plus têtu que lui, alors il essayait encore et encore, même quand Dean lui ordonna de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher, putain ! Tu sais quoi, tu t'es trompé de voie, t'es pas un ange, t'es une sangsue !

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, Dean. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi, hein ? Allez. » Dans un accès d'audace, Castiel fit un pas vers Dean, la main tendue en direction de son épaule, mais Dean s'écarta et aboya : « Bordel, lâche-moi la grappe, Sam ! »

Castiel s'immobilisa et se mordit la lèvre.

« Dean, articula-t-il prudemment. Tu viens encore de m'appeler Sam.

- Quoi ? Non, je… » Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il avait l'air troublé, et Castiel ressentit un pincement d'inquiétude. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le corps humain, alors il lui fallait se poser la question : le manque de sommeil et l'épuisement pouvaient-il faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un ?

« Je m'appelle Castiel », rappela-t-il à Dean, au cas où manquer de sommeil pourrait aussi altérer la mémoire. « Sam est ton…

- Je sais qui il est, l'interrompit Dean. Bon sang, tu crois que j'oublierais mon… Enfin, j'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries, il faut que… » Il fit un pas, avec de toute évidence l'intention de s'en aller, mais Castiel le vit vaciller, pencher en avant, les mains devant lui comme s'il essayait de retrouver son chemin à tâtons dans le noir. Castiel le rattrapa par les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première dans la boue.

« Pousse-toi, marmonna Dean en luttant faiblement contre l'étreinte de Castiel. Faut que, faut que je…

- Faut que tu ailles te coucher.

- Mais ils ont besoin de moi…

- Pas pour l'instant. Viens, on va te trouver quelque part où tu pourras t'allonger. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je vais bien. »

Castiel lâcha Dean tout en restant à côté les mains tendues, l'effleurant presque au cas où Dean aurait un nouveau vertige. Dean arrivait très bien à marcher, mais n'avait apparemment aucune idée de la direction à emprunter, et il titubait sans but, en zigzag, debout par la seule force de son obstination.

« Je vais bien, répéta-t-il tout d'un coup sans raison précise.

- Je sais. Allons par là, » indiqua Castiel en pointant du doigt un chalet encore inoccupé. Il y conduisit un Dean inhabituellement docile, trouva un lit sans matelas et parvint à faire s'asseoir Dean dessus.

« Là. Est-ce que ça va aller pendant que je te trouve une couverture ?

- Je vais…

- Bien, je sais.

- Je t'assure, je suis juste… » Dean cligna des yeux, et se les frotta. « Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

- Ça tu l'es. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Castiel traversa le camp en courant jusque là où les voitures et le camion étaient garés, en ignorant les appels qui essayaient de l'arrêter dans son élan. Quoi qu'ils aient besoin, cela pouvait certainement attendre, et il fallait qu'il retourne auprès de Dean. Dean avait déjà été blessé auparavant, mais de le voir si affaibli, perdu, et l'appelant _Sam_, cela lui nouait l'estomac et il… Une couverture, il fallait qu'il trouve une couverture.

Il revint au chalet aussi rapidement qu'il le put, et il trouva Dean appuyé contre un montant du lit, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils haussés dans une tentative presque comique pour garder les yeux ouverts. Castiel s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas le faire sursauter.

« Dean ?

- Cas. Euh, je crois que ça va maintenant. J'étais un peu… Tout était confus, mais c'est passé. »

Il avait l'air lucide, ce qui était un soulagement, mais il clignait des yeux convulsivement pour combattre le sommeil avec entêtement. Il commença à se redresser, mais Castiel l'en empêcha d'une main fermement appliquée sur sa poitrine.

« Allonge-toi », ordonna-t-il avec un reste de son autorité de guerrier du Seigneur. Dean était normalement plus grand, mais il était assis, ce qui permit à Castiel de le dominer de toute sa taille, et les protestations moururent avant même d'être prononcées.

« Ce que t'es autoritaire », bouda Dean d'un ton qui aurait parut enfantin s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si las.

Castiel l'aida à ôter sa veste, et la roula pour que Dean l'utilise comme oreiller. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud dans le chalet pour que Dean puisse enlever quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Castiel était sur le point d'étendre la couverture sur lui quand Dean la lui arracha des mains avec irritation.

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide », grommela-t-il en s'enroulant dedans et s'allongeant sur le sommier à l'air inconfortable.

Castiel haussa les épaules et jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir s'il trouvait quelque chose pour s'asseoir. Il y avait une chaise dans un coin plongé dans l'ombre, et il la traîna pour se poster au chevet de Dean. Les yeux de Dean étaient clos, mais il ne donnait pas l'impression de dormir. Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, résolu à ne pas bouger tant que Dean ne serait pas suffisamment reposé.

« Tu vas rester là ? » marmonna Dean, le son de sa voix étouffé parce qu'il avait tourné la tête et cachait maintenant son visage dans le creux de son coude.

« Ben, oui. J'ai rien de mieux à faire.

- T'es bizarre. »

Il y eut un long silence, et si Castiel ne connaissait pas si bien le rythme de la respiration de Dean, il aurait cru qu'il s'était endormi.

« Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai perdu pour de bon. »

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne dont Dean parlait, et Castiel n'était pas suffisamment cruel pour lui faire dire le nom de son frère. Il déglutit, sentant comme une boule dans la gorge, et un pincement douloureux au cœur. Sa récente condition humaine lui avait appris que la plupart des sentiments et des sensations faisaient mal – à part peut-être les orgasmes, qui avaient été une découverte agréable. Ils éprouvaient la colle qui le maintenait ensemble, et il se demandait souvent comment les humains faisaient pour endurer cela.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était stupide de dire cela, mais c'était la manière dont la parole humaine fonctionnait, des phrases vides de sens qui s'empilaient pour remplir le vide. Avant, c'était pour lui une source de perplexité sans fin, mais maintenant il avait l'impression de comprendre. Tout comme il comprenait la véritable nature du lien que Dean partageait avec son frère. Il avait cru comprendre, avant, quand il avait sorti Dean de l'Enfer et apprenait à le connaître. Il pensait saisir comment il fonctionnait, comment ils fonctionnaient tous les deux, mais il s'était trompé. Famille, loyauté, amour, tous ces mots pouvaient s'appliquer aux deux frères, mais ils étaient lacunaires. Castiel les avait vus ensemble, et il avait vu Dean tout seul, et il savait que quand Dean avait encore Sam, ils étaient quelque chose de plus que seulement Sam et Dean. Ensemble, ils valaient mieux que séparés. Mais Dean avait perdu cela, et ne le retrouverait jamais.

« Tu devrais vraiment dormir, Dean, Castiel conseilla après un instant de silence, n'ayant aucun mensonge réconfortant ou vérité encourageante à donner.

- Et tout me semblera plus facile demain matin ? »

La voix de Dean était pâteuse, mais Castiel ne manqua pas le sarcasme. Il fit un demi-sourire attristé, même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir avec les yeux fermés.

« Demain matin, tu auras du pain sur la planche. »

Dean grogna, mais ne répliqua rien. Castiel se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, et commença à veiller.

---

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux, les cligna parce que la lumière du jour l'aveuglait et faisait monter des larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se rappelait avoir été envoyé au lit comme un enfant désobéissant par Castiel, avoir plongé dans les ténèbres, puis s'être réveillé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'un étrange sentiment d'appréhension. Il se frotta le visage vigoureusement.

« Salut, Dean. Bien dormi ? »

Dean tourna la tête pour trouver Castiel assit à son chevet.

« D'un sommeil de plomb. Mais, euh… dis-moi que tu n'es pas resté assis là toute la nuit, s'il te plaît.

- Je crains que si. Je n'ai pas bougé.

- Ah. Alors tu t'es contenté de… me regarder dormir. C'est malsain, mon vieux.

- Je veillais sur toi. »

_Les anges veillent sur toi._

Dean laissa échapper un grognement amusé. Ouais. Sa mère ne voyait probablement pas les choses de manière si littérale. Il commença à se redresser en positions assise.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Dean balança les jambes hors du lit. Comment se sentait-il ? La douleur pulsait dans sa tête et il était endolori de partout, mais son esprit était plus clair, moins embrumé. C'était certainement un plus.

« Ça va. »

Il se leva, et il voulait se dirigeait vers la porte pour se remettre au travail, parce qu'il avait perdu assez de temps à dormir, mais pour une raison quelconque il n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger. Il entendait les bruits dehors, les gens qui parlaient, marchaient et déplaçaient des choses, sans doute encore en train de décharger les voitures et de s'installer. Ils avaient besoin de lui, tous ces réfugiés qui avaient survécu à l'horreur. Ils comptaient sur lui ; telle était sa vie désormais. Mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, pour lui tout tournait toujours autour de Sam, d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Sam, Sam, Sam._ C'était à Sam qu'il pensait quand il se réveillait le matin, encore à Sam quand il devait abattre l'un de ses hommes infecté par le virus Croatoan, toujours à Sam quand il allait se coucher le soir.

Sam n'était pas dehors, là dans ce camp qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé, leur refuge. Il ne serait plus jamais là – _Sam _était mort, et il ne restait que Lucifer. Et pire que le fait que Sam ne soit pas avec lui, était l'idée d'un monde entièrement dépourvu de Sam. Parfois, c'était plus que Dean ne pouvait le supporter.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? Peut-être que tu devrais dormir encore un peu. »

Dean sentit Castiel bouger dans son dos, s'approcher mais sans le toucher. Il avait bien appris sa leçon sur les frontières personnelles.

« Non, je vais bien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai du pain sur la planche. »

Sur ces mots, il franchit le seuil de la porte.


End file.
